la déclaration doubleuse
by X-joliecoeur-X
Summary: HPDM Harry retrouve ses parents et quelque chose d'autre...


La déclaration « doubleuse »

-Et ce sont les griffondor qui gagne le match 350 a 102 face aux serpentard, passez tous un bon week-end!!

Voila comment avais fini le match de quiditch serpentard/griffondor, tous les joueurs rentrèrent dans leur vestiaires pour ce changer.

Chez les griffondor c'était la fête tous le monde crier , hurler, chanter, certain c'en même mis a danser!! Tous le monde été heureux ils avaient enfin mis la pâtée aux élevas de serpentard!! Et vous vous demander peut-être pourquoi cette fameuse réussite? Et bien tout simplement par ce que Harry Potter était de retour a l'École depuis une semaine!!depuis qu'il avais vaincu Voldemor il était épuisé et dumbledor l'avais forcé a prendre un mois de repos vers ces parents. Et oui quand Harry a tué voldemor toute les vies qu'il avais fais prisonnier sont retourné a leur vrai propriétaires et tous le monde avais retrouvé les personnes qu'ils avaient disparu!!et ces la que Harry avait retrouver ces parents. Ils étaient donc aller a la plage pour pouvoir ce relaxer et parler ça ils l'avaient beaucoup fait en même temps Harry avait beaucoup de choses a dire a ces parents!! Et le mois passa rapidement, il avait reprit des forces et ce sentait prés a reprendre les cours il se sentait tellement bien qu'il avait accepter de revenir attrapeur pour les griffondor. C'était aujourd'hui sont grand jour bien sur il avait déjà gagner plusieurs match et aussi contre les serpentard avant mais aujourd'hui été un jour spécial, c'en aujourd'hui que ces parents était venu le voir pour la premier fois et il voulait qu'ils soit fier de lui!

Il s'en battu jusqu'au bouts pour pouvoir gagner et il avait réussi!

-bravo Harry!! S'écria ron. Tu les a tous mouchés!!ta vu la tête qu'ils faisaient!! J'ai eu du mal a ne pas me rouler au sol pour rigoler!!

-merci ron ces gentil, mais je n'ai pas fais grand-chose tu c'est!répondit timidement Harry.

-mais bien sur!!s'écria Ron. Et la souris elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alut!!

- et bien non en faite c'est plutôt la marmotte qui met le chocolat…mais Harry nu pas le temps de finir.

Ils venaient de sortir du vestiaire et Hermione venais de ce jeter au cou d'Harry.

-Harry tu est vraiment trop modeste!!s'écria. Tu a marquer presque tous les paniers et en plus tu a rattraper le vif d'or!personne n'a jamais fais ce que tu viens de faire!!

-Ben ce n'est qu'une chose de plus. Répondit Harry blasé. Personne ne fait jamais ce que je fais, ouvrir la chambre aux secret, parler fourche langue, tué Voldemor, tu veut que je continu la liste ou sa te suffi??

-bon d'accord admets Hermione. Personne ne fait jamais rien comme toi mais tous ce que tu fait est tellement extraordinaire que sa nous ébloui a chaque fois!!hurla Hermione

-pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi granger être un pouilleux sal désordonné et mal coiffé n'est pas donner a tous le monde , c'est vrai que c'est extraordinaire!!

Harry se retourna et vis draco malfoy avec un sourire sournois au lèvres ce qui lui serra le ventre comme si on essoré une serpiere, il était énervé que draco le traite ainsi mais il ne répondit rien, il étais habitué. Mais puisque Harry ne dénier pas a répondre il répliqua:

-alors Potter ta perdu ta langue ces l'effet d'avoir de nouveaux des parents qui te rends plus débile?

El la il vis un voile de tristesse mouillé qui remplissais le visage de Harry ce qui lui fit un pincement au cœur. Harry commença a partir quand draco le rattrapa par le bras et lui dis

-heu excuse moi Harry je voulais pas te blaser… tu c'est je tient a toi et je veux pas que tu m'en veuilles….je…je t'aime Harry et je veux pas que tu sois blessé a cause de moi

Dracon avais parler sans avoir réfléchi, il avais besoin de lui dire et il avais réussi!!

Il avais réussi a dire a Harry qu'il l'aimais et qu'il tenais a lui!mais en voyant Harry le dévisagé il pris peur et il lui dit d'affilés:

-Harry ne m'en veut pas, sa fais plus de six ans que je rêve de te dire cela alors s'il te plais ne me dévisage pas comme sa je ne suis pas étrange je t'aime et c'est tout ne me prend pas pour un monstre s'il te plais je ne veux pa……….

Draco n'eu pas le temps de finir Harry venais d'attraper ces lèvres avec douceur quand Harry lâcha ces lèvres

Il lui dit

-ne t'en fais pas moi aussi je t'aime mon petit dragon chéri.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et s'embrassèrent de nouveaux

Voila une promesse qu'ils n'oublier jamais.


End file.
